


Beautiful Like This

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [37]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: “Fuck me."Harry doesn’t need to be told twice.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Kudos: 53





	Beautiful Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Anon on Tumblr, who wanted prompt #74 ' _Kisses Where One Person Is Sitting In The Other’s Lap_ ' from the [Kiss Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/637672871507984384/prompt-list).

When Draco comes out of the bathroom, he finds his husband on the living room couch, watching one of his guilty pleasure reality shows. But when he notices Draco watching him from the doorway, he quickly turns off the tv, a sheepish grin on tv.

“Busted.” Draco smiles, but when Harry just shrugs, staring him up and down, he raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“Come here.”

“No. I need to get dressed.”

“Come here,” Harry repeats, and Draco rolls his eyes, before stepping up to him.

Harry grabs his hand, and he pulls him onto his lap, a mischievous grin on his face. He runs his hands over Draco’s naked back, as he kisses his neck, not even trying to hide how much he wants him right now.

“Fuck me,” Draco whispers, before kissing him hard.

Harry doesn’t need to be told twice. He hold up his fingers, Draco grabbing a hold of them, before taking them into his mouth, the sight of it enough to make Harry hard already. And Harry can tell that Draco knows what it is doing to him, because he moves them into his mouth in such a suggestive way, that it’s obvious that he’s doing it just to tease him.

Harry loves it when he does that.

He takes his fingers from Draco’s mouth, and he kisses him again, as he snakes his hand around his ass. Before gently teasing his finger over Draco’s entrance, making him cuss out loud.

“Do it!” He orders, but after the way he had just teased Harry, it’s time for payback. So Harry lets his fingers circle around, gently, softly, until Draco pulls his hair, his eyes full of fire. Of wanting. Of longing.

Lust.

“Fuck me!” He repeats, the grin on Harry’s face growing bigger. “You son of a…”

He grunts loudly when Harry pushes a finger into him. He lets his head fall onto Harry’s shoulder, as his body adjusts to the sensation, but just as he’s catching his breath, Harry adds another finger.

“Enough?” he asks, and Draco nods, as he grabs a hold of his partner’s shoulders, steadying himself. But when Harry starts to fuck him, hard, uncontrolled, just the way he knows he likes to be fucked, he collapses against his shoulder again.

Panting, whimpering. Begging for more.

He grabs a hold of his cock, but Harry slaps his hand away, before grabbing him by the hair, and pulling him in for a kiss.

Draco’s nails dig down deep into Harry’s shoulder, as he feels his muscles contracting. As he collapses against him, the fireworks flashing before his eyes.

“You okay?” Harry laughs, as he wraps his arms around him, gently caressing the back of his head.

“Mhm,” Draco mumbles breathlessly, still seeing stars.

When he finally regains control over his body, he sits back up, only to find Harry staring at him with a loving smile on his face.

“You look beautiful like this.”

“What? Sweaty, and covered in…”

“Yes, like this. Beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
